Talk:Dragon/@comment-5633574-20181202084353/@comment-32745741-20181202115329
Bear in mind that I am not the only one who wrote this article, but I'll respond accordingly. Also, I have learned more about the game via repeated discussions after I wrote this and haven't had a chance to go back. My source for some of these replies is from here: https://drive.google.com/file/d/187Z7ZQfwLeKYDSHb08OMCZt-Okelqy_S/view 1) is incorrect. The English is concurrent with the Japanese, as it mentioned that the Hollows born from the Dark - "They" - were "captivated by fire and found the Souls of Kings". However, the English is also not concurrent, as the Souls themselves are never said to originate nor are from the First Flame, rather, they are near the First Flame as told by the Japanese Dark Souls website around the time of the game's original release. 2) is partially false. Just looking at the scenery proves the Dragon Memories are at the very least after the War, although it may not be immediately. 3) Incorrect. The Japanese describing the Age of Ancients reads:'' "“The ancient age. The world was covered in fog without being distinguished yet, and there were only ashen rocks, large trees and non-decaying ancient dragons.”'' If there is no distinction in the Age of Ancients' landscape, then by definition the lands are homogeneous (i.e. it is all the same). 4) is fair. 5) is controversial, but passable for the sake of argument. 6) This depends upon what you mean by "warped". Kalameet is however different from his progeny as his flames are at least partially Dark both in damage type and in appearance. The Undead Dragons are Dragons which Nito tried to kill, but hold on to their existence by their scales. 7) The Dragon Head & Torso Stones allow for at least a temporary transformation into a draconic form, yes, however if an unbranded Human was to use them it would be permanent. Remember that the stones only persist until death... 8) is also fair, yet, what would you call it instead? 9) is arguable. It's clear that the Everlasting Dragons have something which allows them to bestow draonic forms onto Humanity and/or have their bones be so powerful as told in many item descriptions. That "something" is what I was making a parallel towards via Buddism, not the Dragons in totality; I wasn't clear. As for the Ancient Dragon; an important distinction has to be made with its story specifically. While it may have been a true Dragon before its death, via resurrction at the hands of Aldia it has become false. So, in the current time of this article's writing, you are correct however it was not always false. Furthermore, Seath is not a true Everlasting, as otherwise he would not have been born without scales. 10) is a partial truth. Everything else is correct however this - "Dragons not having souls is also complete speculation, and rather ridiculous at that" is not. Tell me one Everlasting Dragon which has a soul, and I'll concede. 11) is right (however I did not write that part originally, bear in mind). 12) is true, and that is my fault for not catching that sooner.